Timeless
by expectopadfoot
Summary: Many things would never be the same again, but Harry was glad that some things, like the relationship of his two best friends, would never change, whatever came between them. Oneshot. RonHermione & HarryGinny


"Hermione?"

Hermione was reading a book which she found very interesting. So she didn't appreciate being interrupted. But she knew better than to ignore him. It never went well.

"Yes Ron?"

"What are you doing?"

If it was someone else, they would obviously wonder why Ron asked the seemingly stupid question as he could clearly see that she was reading. But then again, Hermione knew better than to point out the obvious.

"I was reading until you interrupted. Did you want anything in particular?" she asked patiently, thinking that maybe he would just take the hint and leave her to-

"Wanna play chess?" he blurted out.

Or maybe not.

"No Ron, I don't want to play chess, I am quite busy at the moment." She replied, her voice betraying a hint of impatience. Of course he caught nothing of it.

"But you're always reading!" he exclaimed.

"That is because I want to gain knowledge, unlike some people." She huffed, annoyed.

"But you already have more than enough knowledge, why'd you want to gain more knowledge?" Ron seemed genuinely confused.

She flared up at this. "There's nothing called enough knowledge, Ronald!"

He changed the topic quickly, sensing danger. "So what were you reading about?"

Her eyes lightened up at the question. "Oh is a muggle science book on string theory."

"Come again?" he frowned at the name.

"String theory, Ron! It says that you can travel in a path that is shorter than the shortest visible path."

Ron looked thoroughly confused, not understanding what she said. Hermione sighed.

"Look, if I asked you to take the shortest route to the door, how would you go?"

Ron went red in the face and snapped "you want me to leave, don't you?"

Hermione was bewildered for a moment before she understood what he was talking about. Then she replied coolly, "No Ron, I didn't mean it that way, I was just making a point. But if you are going to behave like that, I won't mind you leaving."

Ron looked sheepish. "Er… right. Sorry" then added, "I would apparate of course."

"We are talking about muggle science Ron."

He blushed a bit at his stupidity and then answered hesitantly, "I would walk straight to it?"

Hermione beamed at him, which was always a good thing in his opinion. "Exactly Ron, you would go straight"

"I am already straight, Hermione. You should've known." He said cheekily.

Hermione blushed but continued like he didn't interrupt her at all. "So string theory says that there is a shorter way to go there! Isn't it amazing?" she asked excitedly.

Ron, however, did not share her enthusiasm. He looked at her like she was a five year old who didn't know how to spell banana. "It's called apparation, Hermione. Ever heard of it?"

Hermione was about to throw a snappy retort but she froze. Ron was correct! Wizards must be apparated through those shortcuts, and muggles had the explanation to a very important part of magic.

"You are a genius Ron! How could I never have thought of that?" she almost squealed.

Ron tried to look modest but he knew he looked smug. It wasn't everyday that Hermione told him that he was a genius, so he might as well bask in his glory while the cherishable memory was still fresh.

"It was quite obvious really. It wasn't anything." He put on a face that he hoped showed modesty, but it didn't matter. Hermione was gazing dreamily at the book and was whispering "I wonder if muggle science has an explanation for all types of magic? It would be great to publish this idea to the wizarding world. Of course I'll give you the credits for the first breakthrough. This is definitely worth studying-"

"Hermione you want to study more?" Ron seemed aghast. Seeing the look on her face, he quickly switched topic. "I'm hungry. Can we go to the kitchen and have something please? I'm starving."

Hermione scowled at him. "but you ate only a few minutes back!"

Ron looked at her indigantly "we had lunch two hours ago!"

"Who was it having a box chocolate frogs ten minutes back beside me? Malfoy?" she asked sarcastically.

"That's beside the point!" he retorted angrily.

Neither of them noticed the two figures watching them amusedly.

"Ten galleon says it's less than two minutes." Ginny said.

"Umm… okay, I'll take it. Hermione might prove difficult." Harry said, grinning.

"D'you reckon they'll ever grow up?" Ginny asked her husband, running a hand through his hair. There were hints of gray there, showing the 24 years that passed after the battle of Hogwarts. The war has taken a lot from everyone and many things would never be the same again. Harry was thankful that some things, like the relationship of his two best friends, could never change, whatever came between them.

"Nah, they won't, and I wouldn't have it any other way" he smiled brightly at the beautiful redhead. Gratefully, his relation with Ginny didn't change much either. They still felt like teenage lovers that couldn't get enough of each other. While Teddy did not complain much, James always asked them to "get a room" and last year he said he couldn't stand so much undiluted love and moved on to his apartment. Harry wasn't fooled though. He knew James wanted to live with his new girlfriend Lita Boot. Harry didn't object. Lita was, after all, a redhead too.

"You're such a sap, oh Chosen One!" she teased playfully.

He smirked. "So I've been told, Mrs. Potter"

"I can tell you again. You are a hopeless romantic, dear." She grinned at him

He softly pressed his lips on hers and wrapped one arm around her waist. "Am I, now?"

There was a sudden noise behind them and they turned to see Ron and Hermione kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Ginny looked down at her watch and happily announced. "Not even one and a half minutes. I win!"

Harry put on a martyred expression which made Ginny laugh. "If you kiss me nicely, you can pay five galleons."

Harry leaned in to save five precious galleons.


End file.
